


Silver Flame

by NickeyMeaty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Keith remain the same, Alpha Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Allura, And the paladins, Beta Punk, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demi-dragon! Shiro, Don't worry you'll get to know them, Dwarf! Pidge, Fluff and Smut, Keith has some secrets, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merperson! Lance, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Lance, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pretty much everyone has secrets, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, So does Shiro, Someday, Soulmates AU, Stolen Kisses, Tent assault, Teratophilia, alpha allura, alpha shiro, beta pidge, magical au, omegaverse AU, pinning, shiro/adam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickeyMeaty/pseuds/NickeyMeaty
Summary: Omegaverse AU, Soulmates AU and Magical AUAll magical creatures have soulmates, which they get to know at any time in their lives.Except Galra, they've only known war for decadesDeath awaits for anyone who steps in their way, in this case humansExcept for Adam, who's just met his soulmateExcept they don't know it...Yet





	1. Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> So I came with this idea some time ago and since I saw no similar or related one I just kinda decided to write my own. Tell me what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All magical creatures have soulmates, which they get to know at any time in their lives.  
> Except Galra, they've only known war for decades  
> Death awaits for anyone who steps in their way, in this case humans  
> Except for Adam, who's just met his soulmate  
> Except they don't know it...  
> Yet

 

Another step, then another, then another... Stop, catch your breath…

1...

2...

3... Another step, then another...

Those sentences have been the only thing on my mind for nearly three hours, but I guess there’s not much to do in this situation; Walking on snow, at such an amazing height and distance it messes up with your sense of location. The cold and strong winds kept me at a slow pace, the ice on my glasses limited my view to more than a few meters ahead, and the unstable ground I walked in made it impossible for me to stay in one place for more than 10 seconds, I'd learned that the bad way.

The only people crazy enough to go this far alone are suicide travelers, or dreamers.

Because that’s what I was, it’s what I’ve been my entire life. A dreamer.

As a kid, I dreamed about music. As a teen, I dreamed about traveling and exploring the world. And even now as an adult, I dreamed about finding a mystic land past the mountains where magical creatures lived in peace, away from the war two-thirds of the kingdom had succumbed to.

It all started some months ago, when a man visited the small village I was born and lived in for my entire life. He’d tell to any that would listen about Arus, a peaceful sanctuary where tens of thousands of magical creatures had been living for generations.

That same man was quite old and also under the influence of hallucinating berries, so no one really bought it. But as the curious boy I've always been, I offered him a roof to sleep under in exchange of more information; Needless to say I couldn’t have been more astonished about all the stories he told. He even drew me a map: the route crossed the Crystal lake, the Ozar forest, and even trailed a Galran desert before getting on the Lion’s Mountain. The path seemed incredibly difficult, but I’d read enough of all those places to know it wasn’t impossible.

Another reason I was so desperate for knowledge was that after a year after the kingdom’s main city was attacked and suffering food shortages, illnesses and fear upon any attack on any wealthy city. Arus equaled paradise to me; Going and risk everything on a dangerous and long trip sounded a lot better than sitting in my candle-making shop until I got killed or starved to death.

The voyage was even worse than I initially had thought it’d be, with all big cities in total chaos , I could only stop at small villages to get food or rest. If I needed money, I’d make some candles with tallow to start again, but I never settled in the same place for more than a full week so that I could continue without getting distracted or attacked.

Even with that, it took me nearly three months to get to the Lions Mountain, and right now my supplies were scarcely enough to get me past the mountain until arriving to Arus. _If_ Arus existed at all. But at this point I had nothing to lose.

Being completely honest, I doubted even the Ancestors could help me cross the Lions Mountain when winter was less than a week away, but I still prayed. If I made it out of here in one piece, that would be enough for me.

 

*** _Some Time Later***_

 

Dusk passed and a huge snowstorm took place, I'd be frozen and possibly dead by now hadn’t it been for an empty cave I just found, guess The Ancestors do reward people who make it far, there’s also the fact no predator can smell or go after me in such conditions. Which meant I could finally get some sleep.

I lit a fire just big enough to warm my sore hands, and for the first time in a while I’m calm enough to lose myself in those blurry lights of yellow, orange, and red. I want to draw them, but I don’t have enough energy nor time to do so.

I take off my glasses and lay on my side, facing the fire that would undoubtedly die soon despite me blocking the only air entrance.

Now close your eyes, and breathe...

 

_I'm looking at the same fire I lit minutes ago, but the colors are different: pure white at the core, the inner zone a light gray, with a shade of purple I've never seen before right at the very tips, my senses enticed by the warmth and…serenity? This flame seem to provide.._

_I hear something, the flame’s it's talking to me, the voice gets clearer._

_And I woke up._

Goddammit.

C'mon Adam, you _knew_ it was a dream, you _knew_ this was gonna happen, then why did you get too comfy there? This is _reality_.

Those colors were unique. Now that’s something I’d like to draw.

But right now, what I have to do is to get to the top of this mountain before the ice melts.

I put my glasses on, pick up my stuff and start walking, my body feels weak, but I can't eat just yet; I can’t afford to lose time when the ice could become even more unstable at any moment. So I just keep walking, not really minding the direction as long as it was up the hill. Taking deep breaths with every step.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, some days ago I re-read this fic and it was a huge mess, so I've decided to start if all over again!


	2. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wakes up after relieving traumatic memories of the past, only to find out an even more puzzling truth

* * *

The visitor

 

_Screams.             Fire.       Destruction.       Chaos._

_I’m in the battlefield again. The ashes and smoke prevent me from telling if it’s day or night. Half of everyone I’ve ever seen in my life are nothing but corpses scattered in the floor, and the other half have probably been taken as prisoners._

_It’s over now, but my entire being hurts, specially my right arm: it burns so much I want to peel the skin off. I’m soaked in a mixture of Galran and Demi-Dragon blood. My scales have been punctured, my claws damaged and even my horns have taken some scratches. It just hurts so much._

_Why? Why do we fight? How long have I fought?_ _How long until I can get some rest? How many of my people have already joined The Ancestors?_

_The ground rumbles beneath me. I look behind and see nothing but darkness. And from the darkness a voice emerges as a hand reaches out for me…_

_“Champion…”_

 

“Aaah…!”

I wake up, everything is dark. I can’t distinguish up from down. I’m scared.

I try to get out of my tent, my limbs tangle between the blankets. My adrenaline is at it’s top. My breathing raged. Gotta get out of here… Gotta find an exit…

Next thing I remember I’m several meters away of my tent. My senses soothe with the night wind, along with the rustle of leaves, and nocturne animals. The bright glassy sky.

Everything makes sense now. I finally recall where I am...

I’m Shiro, Black Paladin and Alpha Demi-Dragon. I’m also in charge of the Sky quadrant.

Recovering memories after waking up from nightmares gave me a solid sense of reality, strong evidence I was not in that hell anymore.

It was all in the past.

I take a deep breath and a good look at the sky to know the time: at least three vargas until dawn, and no more than two phoebes and a half for my transformation. Better visit Trigel, just to make sure I wouldn’t repeat ‘The Accident’.

I hear some rustling from behind and quickly turn around. Ready to strike.

“Who’s there?” I know there’s something in there… I stay still, bared fangs and fighting stance. My blood boiling with a natural Alpha protective instinct.

“Chill, it’s just me” A figure emerges from a bush and approaches, I recover my pacific self after recognizing him.

Keith. My best friend for nearly twelve deca-phoebes and former right-hand. We’re still not sure of his species, except that he’s an alpha and could be related to a night-class creature. His indigo eyes, pale skin, stealth and attack maneuvers resembled lots of nocturne animals. But when he isn’t training or attempting almost-suicidal challenges he makes sure all the torches of this camp are lit and the campfires are providing enough heat for the families.

“I heard a scream, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, is just…”

“The nightmares got you again. Didn’t they?”

“Keith… listen”

“Look, if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. But remember, if you want some release. I’m still here” I want to tell him I’m fine or just avoid the conversation, maybe even roll my eyes at him, but-

“Shiro” Another voice calls me out.

Allura. Daughter of the Red Paladin, head of the Altean guard, and one of my most trusted comrades. Some people thought of her as someone who got her position by family favoritism. But the reality was different.

“Your presence is required.” She announces

“Is it a security-related matter?” I ask, I want to go back to sleep again and I’m not in the mood to get dragged at night hours for nonsense.

“Yes, and it’s important” She glares at Keith for a while, and he gets the message.

“Fine then, I’ll go back to sleep. Tell me if you need help” He replies, and then leaves. Something tells me the latter was for me.

“Shiro. Please follow me. Don’t ask questions until we arrive” I did as she said. As an Alpha, she hates being questioned about her motives or orders.

The awkward silence was not enjoyable though, and I decided to take a good look at my surroundings, to at least get some hints of our path.

It seemed like we’re moving to the northern part of the camping. That’s odd, Blaytz is in charge of this quadrant, not me. I’m not even supposed to be here unless there’s an important reason. If anyone sees me and spreads word there’s simply no way he wouldn’t know by tomorrow. And the last thing I wanted was to explain what was I doing with Alfor’s daughter in one of the loneliest, furthest parts of the Arusian lands.

From here, I could see part of The Lions Mountain, covered in snow as always. I can’t help but remember how we used an avalanche in a battle strategy, and how the melted ice turned into a small lake which still prevails and even grows during the rain season.

Suddenly, Allura stops and looks for something in the rocks. Are we there yet?

“Before starting, do you hear anyone nearby?” She asks, almost whispering.

I pay attention to my surroundings. Hear nothing and shake my head in denial.

“Good. It’s here” She points at a nice-sized fissure and slides in to enter.

 “I already asked for a guard to come here in case anything happened, it should arrive anytime soon” I hear from her, the voice bouncing on the walls.

I haven’t seen Allura this stressed in a while. I don’t think I’ll like whatever this is.

The fissure widens little by little, ending up in an incredibly tall cave, walls completely covered by ivy, a small hole in the ceiling lets some moonlight in, drawing shadows and white lights.

“Allura, what’s going on?” I ask, already disturbed by the lack of information.

“You must promise to not overreact”

“I promise. Now would you _please_ tell me now what’s so important you dragged me out in the middle of the night without ever telling me anything?”

“Sorry about that, but it was necessary” It better be. I’m tired. She goes to an ivy fenced corner.

“One of my guards was on duty, she got too close to the northern frontier and found something… highly disturbing”

 “A Galra soldier?” I ask. _Oh no_ … Please not again.

“Even more rare” She moves the ivy out of the way so it reveals a body.

I get closer to get a better look, kneeling next to it. I expected to see horns, fur, scales, feathers or a bitter scent, but I got nothing.

“ _A_ _human?_ ” I look at her, then back to them. “But how?”

I inspect him, male, young-looking, light brown skin, maroon hair, long eyelashes, half-frozen clothes made of leather, pointy nose.

 “How did he get here?” And why?

 “It happened some vargas ago, one of my soldiers was on duty and heard something, she got closer to get a better look and… found it”

I don’t know what to say. I don’t even know what to _think._ The Lions Mountain is known for being so incredibly cold and dangerous many magical creatures cannot get too close without risking their lives. Only well-trained Galra soldiers have been able to climb such terrain and live to tell, thanks to their dense fur and sharp instincts. But he’s _human_ , what does he have? More important, the nearest colony is on a week-long road.

“Shiro are you alright?” I feel a hand in my shoulder, Allura’s voice bringing me back to reality. It takes me a while to process her words, though.

 “I’m just… quite disturbed about this”  I say, standing up “Is anyone else aware of this?” She waves her head.

“I wanted to tell you first”

“I see” I take a deep breath, still shocked.

The human shivers in the floor, the movement is weak and involuntary, he may be dreaming.

Or having nightmares.

“We inspected his possessions a while ago. He carried many metallic tools, but none of them were weapons, he also had little food and water. So we don’t think he’s an assassin” I know what her words mean: Assassins know better than trying to infiltrate unknown enemy territory without proper climbing equipment or enough supplies.

“This led us to believe he fainted due to low oxygen, cold or mere weakening”

“If he fell from such place, then he may be injured. We should tell Trigel about this”

“Are you sure?” I turn to face her explain myself.

“If there’s anyone that can save a human from freezing or malnourishing to death, it’s her. We’ll need him to be alive to obtain answers”

“What if he’s a spy?” _A spy._ It wouldn’t be the first time.

“We’ll see when we get there, our priority is to transport him to the infirmary as soon as possible. We don’t know how long has he been unconscious.”

I pick up the human and carry him over my shoulder. Allura chose to lead the way and making sure no one would spot us, it’s understandable as Altean guards go on night patrols and it would be far less suspicious than seeing the Black Paladin so far from his terrain. Still, that didn’t mean I wasn’t alert; many creatures of the Water quadrant are known for being expert gossipers, if someone managed to get our scent the rumor would run trough the entire camp in less than a full quintant.

It was a long way to the Forest quadrant, Allura was spotted and had brief discussions with nocturne creatures while I hid many times, but we eventually arrived to the infirmary. The place Trigel and many of her assistants lived and worked in. I hid Adam in the bushes, if anything went wrong, I’ll just take him away with me somewhere safe.

“Goodnight Shiro, Allura” She greeted us, her voice sounding as calm and rational as always. She was awake, it’s not that surprising: Dalterians see and hear considerably better when it’s dark. Just like I feel whenever the stars align.

“Trigel, we need help”

“Of course you do, you wouldn’t be with the Black Paladin at this early varga if you weren’t, I assume it is important” She grinned and stood up from the chair she was sitting in “What’s the story?”

“A human has entered Arus” Allura said briefly. Being totally honest I wasn’t expecting her to be so direct, but then we don’t have lots of time.

“A human? How?”

“He tried to climb the Lions Mountain and fainted. He’s freezing and incredibly weak, we thought you could help him”

She closed her big eyes for a while, maybe it was just a few ticks, but it felt like doboshes for me.

“Can I see him?”

“I’ll go” The words came out of my mouth before I could help it and returned with half of his body over my shoulders, I let him down in an empty cot Trigel pointed at.

“His clothes are still damp, how long has he been unconscious?”

“We don’t know, one of my subordinates found him at dusk.” Trigel unbuttons his coat and places a hand over his chest, then proceeds with the wrist and neck.

“His vital signs are below average. Nothing I can’t handle, but can you see this?” She’s pointing at his legs, one of which is twisted in a weird position “He’s injured, and if he really fell from that mountain I’ll better check him thoroughly to make sure he doesn’t have any hemorrhages or broken bones”

“So he’ll recover?”

“Of course he will. But it’ll take him two or three days to wake up. Until then, I’ll feed him medicinal tea”

“Could you tell us when he wakes up? We’re full of questions”

“Of course, but more importantly: Shouldn’t you tell the rest of the Paladins what’s going on?”

“There’s nothing to say, he’s harmless”

“Then, you should have no problem at all explaining your own father what is keeping me so busy I won’t be out for today” Allura gets mad at the snap, and I step in to avoid a fight.

“What she means, Allura. Is that the Paladins should know there’s someone new in the camp.

“Arus is full of refugees, why should we make a big deal out of one more?” she insisted.

“Many deca-phoebes ago, an outsider secretly visited us many times. How did that turned on?” Trigel remarks. A guilty sensation pinches my gut.

“Fine” Allura sighs “We’ll let them know in the next Meeting”

“Good. I’ll keep him hidden from the rest in the meantime. I’ll let you know when he’s ready to talk”

“This means a lot, Trigel-”

“Thank me once he’s completely healthy. Allura, take Shiro to rest before he falls asleep right here, I can’t take him back to his tent and cure this human at the same time”

“Sure” She answers with a giggle “We’ll leave now, goodbye”

“Goodbye”

We exited the infirmary, the sky tells me there’s still half and a varga left before sunrise. Good, I can rest some more, maybe without nightmares this time.

“Sorry for dragging you all the way here”

“I understand it was necessary. Thank you”

“We should get some rest. Specially you” She says, patting my shoulder. Right now, she’s so close I catch her scent: the mixture of juniberries and pine. A strong reminder of Altea.

“Okey, goodnight Allura”

Keith is probably long gone from there as well.

I just want to sleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I'll accept feedback and suggestions, sorry this chapter was quite slow, but I promise things will get better and more interesting  
> Next Chapter - Meeting  
> Adam wakes up!


	3. Meeting the Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam wakes up, not knowing where he is or how did he get there. Shiro and Allura advance to the next phase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was out of inspiration for this very part and ended up asking for help to a friend (thank you for that, if you're reading this). But is finally here so. . .  
> Please enjoy :)

**_3_ **

Meeting the Prisoner

When I wake up, everything is dark, and humid, and cold. My arms are above my head and I’m sitting on my legs, with my back bended to the point my head touches the wall behind me.

It was difficult to get in a more uncomfortable position to sleep. 

_*Cling*_

"Uh...?" 

But when I try to move, something restrains me.

I can't see, I don't have my glasses on. . . Not like it would make much difference in this darkness.

Well. . . Guess I have to use every other sense my body still has. Won’t be the first time.

_*Cling*_

 It’s chained to a wall, possibly metal, and it's been around my wrists long enough to make some scratches. Ugh I hope it doesn’t get infected.

_*Cling*_

I’ve also been divested of my coat, shoes and gloves, that’s why I’m so cold. Also, I’m thirsty.

“Is he awake?”

“It seems like. That, or he’s having nightmares”

Two voices, both seemingly female, speak not too far from my position. I remain quiet to get any sort of information.

“Should I shake him or wait?”

“It’s been nearly two quintants. Shake him”

It isn’t until I perceive heavy footsteps getting closer that I realize the  _he_ they talk about is in fact  _me_. 

I sit as straight as I can, as I don’t want unknown hands on my sore body.

 _*Cling cling cling*_ The sound of my shackles is enough for they to stop. 

“General, he’s awake”

“Good”

Whatever this is, I don’t like it. I feel defenseless, like a deer in front of a bear.

“What are you doing here? Are you a Galra Spy? How did you get past the Lions’ Mountain? Are there more with you?”

I open my mouth to say that I don’t know what any of her questions mean

_*Cough cough*_

Ouch. 

Is my throat so dry I can’t even  _talk_? How long was I out?

_*Cough cough*_

The coughing sends pulses to my head. It hurts and makes me dizzy.

“Whe. . .re. . . am. . . I” The words come out of my mouth in slow motion, I cough twice right after saying them. 

Complete silence for nearly a whole minute, I wonder if they even heard anything.

“Hira, go with Trigel and ask for medicine” A third voice, this one male, speaks.

“As you order” One of them. . . Hira he said? Walks away

“Is it safe? We need information first” 

“He’s too weak to talk. I’m also nervous about this but we need to remember he’s not an enemy until proven” He explains, and then adds “Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye here for as long as necessary”

They talk between each other for a while, from what I heard, it seems like I’m some sort of prisoner in quarantine. Whoever they are, they seem to have a high status, judging their way of speaking, almost as giving orders, rather than receiving or having them. 

Something, I don’t know exactly what, intrigues me about the male. I also notice the distinctive accent the woman has.

I heard more footsteps after a rather long while.

“Thank you. That’s all for today” The man says, his footsteps and voice get closer to me, I get nervous and shrink back when I perceive hot steam on my face.

“Be calm, it’ll help you” He says, but I shake my head and keep my lips shut, crawling back until my back hits a wall.

“Plug his nose up, he’ll have to open his mouth” The woman with accent says. 

The sole idea of getting force fed scared me, and I wasn’t going to just drink whatever he had for me, what if it was poisonous or something? 

“Maybe there’s another option” He says, his voice doesn’t contain the slightest hint of cruelty or farce. Somehow, that scared me even more.

“What’s your idea?”

_*Slurp*_

What? 

What was that?

“What are you thinking?” She almost read my thoughts

_*Slurp*_

The wet noise tempts my throat. But my mind tells me to stay away. Just as a wave of a sweet smell gets to my nose.

That smell isn’t like anything I know, I’ve made tons of scented candles myself and it doesn’t match with any.

“It’s fine, it’s not laced, it will help you” He says before taking another slurp

I still have my doubts, but if he drank from it. . . 

Well, maybe it’s safe. 

I open my mouth, just a bit.

“Good, there” The man responds as damp sensation reaches to my lips. I blow to cool the piping-hot liquid, and then slurp at it, repeating the process many times. It’s sweet, and really thirst quenching.

“Good, good, help yourself” After a while, he tilts the cup, being careful to not spill it, I just continue drinking because Dear Ancestors, the liquid tastes just as good as it smells, and after finishing about three-quarters of the cup I feel considerably better.

“I don’t believe it: He drank it all” She says, surprised.

“Told you there was another way” He laughs. 

So that was what he meant. Suddenly I feel a lot more relaxed than I did three minutes ago. Even with my eyes and limbs out of usage.

“Tha. . . Thank you” I say.

“You’re welcome” I notice kindness in his response. “What’s your name?” 

“A. . .” I swallow a few times to clear my mouth and speak “Adam”

“Adam. Why are you here? And why?”

“I’m looking for Arus” I answer. Silence.

“The Kingdom I live is under attack. Someone gave me a map. It said it was located past the Lions’ Mountain. I decided to look for it” I talk too slow for my liking. 

“Are there more with you?” The woman asks.

“I’m on my own” I move my head in denial “The place where I come from considers Arus a child tale. Even the man who gave me the map was told to drink hallucinant berry juice. Never did I tell anyone where was I going”

“So right not no one knows where are you, except from us” I nod at her words, as not even I know where am I.

“And why Arus, of all places?” She wonders once more. From the two of them, she seems to be more curious, maybe even scared.

“Most of the kingdom has fallen, even if I moved to other villages, I knew it’d be a matter of time before I had to settle somewhere else. Arus was told to be hidden from all harm, as well as full of magical creatures and humans coexisting. I wanted to see it myself”

“But why?” He insists, but gets interrupted

“When you were found, you had a bag which contained utensils, some of them metallic. What for?”

“I’m a candlemaker, they’re to collect and work the wax, nothing more”

They remain quiet for a while, then the man stands up and they get some steps away. They talk to each other, but I don’t really catch much.

\- - -

“What do you think?” Allura asks, still half suspicious

“I don’t think he’s dangerous at all” I answer with total honesty

“The way he speaks is nothing like other humans did” She remarks, confused. I shrug.

“It’s been many deca-phoebs. And like he said, no one knows where he went. Maybe he doesn’t even know about the Galra”

“What’s your point?” 

“I think we can let him stay” 

“Are you sure?”

“Think about it: Arus is mostly made up by refugees. One more won’t harm anyone”

“This  _one_ _more_ is an outsider”

“But you’ve heard him. He’s harmless. He has nothing to hide, neither do we. Which means we can move on”

“Are you saying. . ?” The concerned look in her eyes speaks for itself. I nod in response and we both exit the cave.

\- - -

Time passed on a blur after that, one more came and gave me the same liquid I drank before, I didn’t oppose: It was the only source of energy and warmth I’d had access to until Ancestors-know-when. 

I never really knew what happened to the people who talked to me or where did they go, but with my body sore from lack of movement and the compromising situation I was in I had other problems. I figured out to count how many teas was I given to drink to not lose my track of time even more, and to remember all those magical stories and legends I’d read throughout my life, to kill boredom.

Third cup, still not signal from those two, I tried to get answers by talking to the person who brought me tea. Nothing. Some people mistake elves and alteans because of their pointy ears, aesthetic physique, superhuman abilities and magic. Alteans are told to be far elfin relatives, but they have marks beneath the eyes, and their magic is way more powerful.

Fourth cup, my legs are getting a bit better and I drank the tea without blowing on it, bad idea. The one who brought me the cup touched my forehead with something cold and metallic, I suspect they have armor. Balmerians were told to live in huge, branched caves and had extremely resistant skin, enough to not get harm from arrows or crossbows. More than once considered as dangerous because of their bright yellow sclera, but they’re in fact pretty harmless, unlike Drazans, which looked like bigger, colored bunnies but were easily scared and would attack at the slightest provocation.

Fifth cup, I can now move my fingers without pain or numbness. I suspect the sun is setting as I hear wind currents, which also means I’m not too far from open fields. I just hope they still give me tea at night or else I’ll get weak once more. Half-breeding between magical species was not unusual. Specially Galra half-breed, as legends said they conquered nearly half the lands and bred almost every omega they had on store.

Sixth cup, I’m getting tired but I don’t want to sleep, I still have so many questions. I’ve tried with snapping my eyes open and sitting uncomfortably, but still it won’t be long until sleep wins. It worries me that I may not wake up in this same place. Some water-class creatures could breathe both air and water, some more breathed air but needed to moisten their skin before. . . 

_*Tap tap tap_ _tap_ _*_

Footsteps, I can’t tell whose, echo not too far from me.

That’s odd, I just got tea, what are they coming for?

_*Tap tap_ _tap tap_ _*_

It’s still going on. My breathing changes and I soon notice warmth dripping from my forehead. 

_*Tap_ _*_

It stopped. Except for my own heartbeat drumming on my ears, I hear nothing.

I close my eyes and relax my body as much as I can, maybe if I feign sleep they’ll leave me alone.

I perceive the raspy sound of wood against rock and then. . .

_*_ _Boof_ _*_

A small wave of heat bursts and a dim light passes trough my eyelids. I want to take a look at whatever is in front of me and ask the very same things I did to the third-cup-someone.

“Quiznak!”

_*_ _Taptaptap_ _t_ _ap_ _t_ _aptap_ _*_

Whoever came and light the torch runs away, taking the light with him.

I keep my eyes open for a bit more, still puzzled, before slumber takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who cursed in front of Shiro and why? What will happen next?  
> Thank you SO MUCH for reading and please let me know what you think about Silver Flame so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, that was short, but this is just the beggining  
> I'll accept suggestions  
> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
